Frieza 2
by Mystic-Saiyan
Summary: A second Frieza goes to Earth in search of the last remaining Saiyans


Frieza 2

Word had just got out to Frieza's men that Cyborg Frieza and King Cold had been killed by a saiyan with the name Trunks. Frieza's men had orders that if the Cyborg Frieza was killed they were to create a new Frieza with a part of him they had kept from when he got killed on namek. They got to work straight away and created another Frieza, but this one was different than the last. He was stronger and smarter.

Part 1 – Frieza's Arrival

"Open the door," said one of Frieza's men. The door to a large capsule opened and 

somebody stepped out. It was Frieza. He looked the same as when he got killed on namek, that same body and that same evil smile. "AhAhAHAHhAHA" laughed Frieza, "I am back and better than ever". "Master Frieza, we made a cyborg version of u but he was destroyed by a saiyan named Trunks. I think he was Goku's friend". Frieza had a shocked look on his face. "Another saiyan" he said, "No it can't be. AhAhAhAhAhA oh i am not worried. With my new power i will be able to crush them saiyans and destroy them all. I will finally make the saiyan race extinct. But first, I need somebody to show me where these saiyans live". Frieza was shown the location of where the saiyans live by some of his men and within a short time Frieza was on his way to Earth.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Goku and the others were told about the Andriods by Trunks. They were told to prepare for the Andriods arrival in 3 years. Goku was also told about the Heart Disease he would get around the time the Andriods come. As Goku was talking to Trunks, he stopped talking and looked around as if he sensed somebody in the area. He asked Trunks if he could feel that huge power but Trunks said he couldn't. Trunks could see a look in Goku's eyes like he recognised the power. "It is close to Earth," said Goku. "It could be here any minute". Everybody looked at Goku as if they thought he was only joking except for Vegeta. "Yes, I feel it too, but it is no match for our saiyan powers. Hahahaha" laughed Vegeta. "Vegeta this isn't funny. You don't even know what this thing is and you're saying you can beat it," explained Goku. Vegeta turned his back to Goku and he had an angry look on his face. "I am sick of Kakarot always thinking he is right. Well I will show him," said Vegeta in his head. Could it be the Andriods already" asked Goku. "Well, no I don't think so because the Andriods are created on Earth and they wouldn't be in space," answered Trunks. "Well I think we should get going guys," said Goku, "It isn't a good idea to stay around so lets head of to Master Roshi's place". They agreed and they all flew off towards Master Roshi's place.

Frieza looked out the window of his single seat Space Ship. He could see the planet Earth. "I can't wait to show them saiyans my new power, and I bet I wont even have to use even half my power to defeat them". Frieza laughed because he couldn't believe he is finally going to get his chance to beat the saiyans, or so he thought. As his ship entered the Earth's atmosphere, Frieza looked out of his window again and he could see a city below. Within seconds his ship crashed in the middle of the city, destroying some buildings. He got out and stretched his arms and legs then he walked towards some people he saw ahead of him. "Oh what a weak power you people have" said Frieza. He raised his hand and pointed one finger and a laser shot out of it. There was a massive explosion and it killed lots of people as well as destroying buildings and leaving a deep trench in the ground. He went around laughing as he killed hundreds of people. He was now able to sense power levels and once he sensed there were no more people in the city he flew up in the air and shot a massive blast at the city, destroying every last piece of it. 

Goku and the others stopped in mid air and they were all shocked. They sensed a huge power killing the people of Earth. "This isn't good guys," said Goku. "Change of plans, we must hurry to the lookout where we will be safe. While we are up there we can also ask Kami if he can tell us what this thing is that is going around killing people". Everybody agreed with Goku except Trunks. "I must go back to the future to my mum" said Trunks. "I promised her once I told you all about the Andriods, I would come back to the future and stay there to protect her". "I understand," said Goku. "You must go at once then and thank you for telling us about the Andriods and thank you for giving me this medicine for my Heart Disease I will get". Trunks smiled then he flew off and Goku and the others headed for the lookout.

Frieza continued his destruction of cities and every city he came across he would ask the people in the cities if they knew where Goku or Trunks were. Frieza had been to a lot of cities but he still hadn't found the saiyans he was looking for. He came across one city where he would finally get some luck. He went around destroying everything until he came to a building that said Capsule Corp on it. He walked in side and yelled, "Is anybody home". A man came rushing in the room and got a shock at what he saw. "Aren't you F-F-Frieza" said the man. "Why yes I am. How do you know who I am?" asked Frieza. "You where the one Goku killed on namek" answered the man. "Oh so you know Goku hey" said Frieza. He smiled then asked the man "Do you know where Goku is right now?" "No I don't but he could be at his house but I'm not sure," replied the man. Frieza ran up to the man and grabbed him and yelled "TELL ME WHERE HIS HOUSE IS NOW, OLD MAN". The man was in shock and feared for his life so he showed Frieza the location of Goku's House. As Frieza was walking out the door he asked the man once last question. "By the way what's your name old man?" "My name is Dr.Brief, why do you ask?" "So I can tell Goku the name of a person he KNEW" said Frieza and raised his hand and fired a blast at Dr.Brief, killing him and destroying the Capsule Corp Building. Frieza laughed as he walked away from the pile of rubble he had made.

Goku and the others arrived at the lookout. They all ran to find Kami as quickly as they could. When they found him they could see he already knew what was happening. "I sense a great evil power" Kami said, "and it has managed to find out where you live Goku". "Oh no" said Goku, "Chi-Chi is at home, I must go down there at once". "Let me come too dad" said Gohan. "No son, I thinks it's best if you stay here. I will just go home and bring Chi-Chi back here and then I will stop by Capsule Corp to get Bulma and her parents and then I will go to Roshi's and get the others there. I will be quick so whatever this thing is, can't get me". Everybody agreed with Goku but Kami did not. "It is too late for Bulma and her parents because the thing has already got to them. But I don't think you could make it to your home because there isn't enough time" said Kami. "Hey I will make it Kami," said Goku, "I have a new technique called instant transmission that lets me teleport to any power I can sense. I will just pick up Chi-Chi's energy and teleport there and then I will teleport her back here. I can also do the same to Roshi and the others" explained Goku. "Very well" said Kami and then Goku put two fingers on his forehead and concentrated and then he disappeared.

Part 2 – Vegeta's Secret

"Yes, now that Kakarot is gone, I can leave too" said Vegeta. "No you cant because Goku wanted us to stay here," said Krillin. "Well if you want to try and stop me, do so," yelled Vegeta and he flew up in the air and headed off from the lookout. Krillin just stood there and felt helpless. "Just let him go, it doesn't matter," said Gohan. "Yeah, that's just Vegeta for ya" said Piccolo.

Goku reappeared at his house. He ran inside and called out for Chi-Chi. She came rushing in and ran up to Goku and hugged him. "Hey Goku, where's Gohan?" she asked. "He at the lookout I'm just here to get you and bring you there as well" said Goku. "Why, what's happened?" asked Chi-Chi. "Well there is some evil power headed here and it's looking for me. I don't want you here when it gets here, so I'm taking you to the lookout where it is safe" explained Goku. "Well I was in the middle of cooking lunch, so you will have to wait" said Chi-Chi. Goku knew there was no time so he grabbed Chi-Chi and put two fingers on his head and they disappeared. They reappeared at the lookout and as soon as Chi-Chi saw Gohan she ran up to him and asked, "Are you ok my little Gohan". "Yes I'm fine thanks mum," answered Gohan. "Ok now I have to go to Roshi's place," said Goku. He quickly picked up Roshi's power and teleported there.

Frieza was almost at Goku's house and he was flying as fast as he could. He pasted some cities on the way but he didn't stop to kill the people. He was more concentrated on destroying Goku when he arrived at his house. Frieza finally saw Goku's house as he came over a hill and he landed right outside the front door. "Come out now, Goku!!" yelled Frieza. He waited a couple of seconds then he got impatient. He walked up to the door and kicked it open. He walked around the house looking for Goku but he couldn't find him. "Grrrr, he isn't here," said Frieza and he ran outside. He turned to face Goku's house and he raised his hand and shot a blast. The house and everything around it was completely destroyed. Frieza closed his eyes and concentrated. He was trying to sense Goku's power. "I can feel a lot of great powers and two huge powers. It must be Trunks and Goku with all of there little friends," said Frieza. He flew up in the air and headed towards a huge power he could sense.

Vegeta knew where he was headed and he was flying as fast as he could. He was headed towards the great evil power he sensed. "I can do this, I will show Kakarot I can do this. I will show him I am a true saiyan prince," said Vegeta to himself. 

Goku reappeared inside Roshi's house and Roshi fell off his chair. "Ahh, oh its only you Goku. Well next time you do that you should tell me first," yelled Roshi. "Sorry Master Roshi but we must hurry to the lookout. An evil power is going around killing the people of earth and it seems to be after me. It has already killed Bulma and her parents," explained Goku. "Yes I sensed that power too," said Roshi. "Come on Oolong, Puar and Turtle. We must go with Goku". They all agreed and then Goku told them to hold on to him. Goku put two fingers on his head once again and then they disappeared and reappeared at the lookout. "Now everybody is all here so it's ok now," said Goku. "Umm Goku, not everybody is here. Vegeta flew off somewhere," explained Krillin. "Ahh why did he have to go and do that. I know what he is doing, he is going to try and stop this evil thing by himself. Well he is by himself on this one for being so selfish," said Goku. "But what if we helped him. Maybe we could do this," said Tien. "No I don't think so. This power is something great and evil and it would take a lot more than all of us to destroy it" explained Goku. "Goku is right," said Kami. "I think we could take this time to start a little training. Vegeta will hold back this thing back long enough for a bit of training". "Yeah we may as well," said Goku. Everybody else agreed except Chi-Chi. "I am not having my little Gohan fighting evil monsters. I have worried myself enough with him so far and I think it is time for a bit of study Gohan," demanded Chi-Chi. "But mum, I have to help everyone," said Gohan. "NO" yelled Chi-Chi. "Now Chi-Chi I will take care of him," said Goku. "And whether you like it or not, we are going to need his help". Chi-Chi started to steam out of the ears and she got so angry she ran towards Goku and started punching him. "You are not doing this to our little Gohan" she yelled. Roshi, Oolong and Krillin ran up to Chi-Chi and grabbed her and held her to the ground. "Well when you are ready you can begin your training in a special room here," said Kami. "Yes we are ready now," said Goku. "Mr.Popo can you show everybody to the training room please," asked Kami. "Yes sir" said Mr.Popo.

Frieza continued flying towards the power he sensed. He knew it was close. Within a short while he saw somebody ahead. "Yes, this must be Goku or Trunks," he said to himself. Frieza came face to face with the person he saw and he couldn't believe who it was. It was Vegeta. Vegeta got a shock as well. "Your back! But how can it be. Your Cyborg version of you that was made from what was left of you from Namek was killed. How could you be here, you are dead, " explained Vegeta. "Hahaha but no I am not. I had my men keep a small part of me from the Namek Explosion and they created a new me. I am now once again the strongest in the Universe," laughed Frieza. "You really think so. Hahahaha well no I'm sorry to say. You are second strongest because you are now facing the strongest person in the Universe. A lot has changed since we last fought. I am now a very powerful Super Saiyan," yelled Vegeta. He started concentrating his energy and Frieza felt his power rise. "AHHHHHHHH" yelled Vegeta and his muscles began to bulge. The Earth started shaking and Frieza couldn't believe what he was seeing. Vegeta's hair started changing in to a gold colour and when it had completely changed he started laughing again. "You see," said Vegeta. "You would be no match for me". Frieza started clapping. "That is quite impressive Vegeta," he said. "You have managed to become a Super Saiyan. But I have bad news for you. My power has become way stronger than that of a Super Saiyan's," explained Frieza. "No, how can it be. You're bluffing. I will show you that nothing can stop a Super Saiyan. NOW DIE," yelled Vegeta. He instantly put his hands in front of him and starting shooting energy blasts. He shot hundreds of blasts in to Frieza and then he stopped. There was a huge cloud of smoke around Frieza. Vegeta waited for the smoke to clear and when it did he saw that Frieza had not even a scratch on him. Frieza moved quickly and hit Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta screamed in pain and then Frieza hit him in the back and he went flying down and in to the ground. Vegeta lay still in the crater that had formed from the impact.

Part 3 – Vegeta Defeated??

Frieza waited for Vegeta to move. It had been a couple of minutes but Vegeta still hadn't moved. Frieza got impatient so he flew down to Vegeta. "Get up now Vegeta," demanded Frieza. Frieza began to kick Vegeta in stomach and in the head. "Stand up and fight me. This isn't over," yelled Frieza. He stopped kicking Vegeta and realised he had been knocked unconscious. Frieza picked up Vegeta and threw him in to the air. He quickly flew above Vegeta and hit him back in to the ground. Frieza flew back down and grabbed Vegeta again. Frieza threw him in to the air but as he flew above Vegeta, Vegeta kicked him in the face. "Ha, how do you like that," yelled Vegeta as Frieza went flying in to a nearby mountain. The mountain crumbled and Frieza flew out of the rubble and headed towards Vegeta. Frieza threw a left punch and hit Vegeta in the head. Vegeta screamed "AHHHH" and started throwing punches at Frieza. Every punch he threw missed Frieza because he was just too quick. Frieza had enough of playing around and he grabbed Vegeta's arms and kneed him in the stomach. He then elbowed Vegeta in the back and sent him flying in to the ground. Vegeta's Hair changed back from a gold colour to his normal black hair. "Maybe this will teach you a lesson Vegeta, and that is not to mess around with the strongest person in the Universe. Hahaha," laughed Frieza. 

Mr.Popo had shown the Z fighters where the training room was. They had been training for as long as Vegeta and Frieza had been fighting. "Bad news guys," said Goku. "The fight is over between Vegeta and that thing, whatever it is. Vegeta has been defeated". "Well we always knew he wasn't strong enough," said Krillin. "He is just too stubborn to see it". "Yeah your right Krillin," Gohan added. "I sense his power level has been beat up pretty bad. I think I should go down and get him," said Goku. "Yes, but hurry Goku," said Piccolo. Goku then teleported out of the training room and he reappeared in front of Korin and Yajirobee. "Hey, I need some sensu beans," asked Goku. "Yeah sure, here is a new batch," answered Korin. Korin chucked the bag of sensu beans to Goku. "Thanks," said Goku and then he teleported to where Vegeta was. He kneeled down next to Vegeta and opened the bag of sensu beans. He took one out and put it in Vegeta's mouth. "Here, eat this Vegeta," said Goku. Vegeta crunched on the bean and then he opened his eyes. He stood up and said, "Did I say I needed you help, Kakarot". "You were injured really bad and you needed help," answered Goku. Vegeta started to get angry and he flew away from Goku. Goku chased him and when he reached him he grabbed his leg. "Vegeta there is no way you can do this by yourself. You are going to need everyone's help," yelled Goku. "Don't you realise Kakarot. I am a Super Saiyan and I can do anything," said Vegeta. Goku had a shocked look on his face and couldn't believe Vegeta became a Super Saiyan. "You better let me go Kakarot because Frieza is headed towards the lookout as we speak," said Vegeta. "What, Frieza, but how," asked Goku. "Well apparently some of Frieza's men kept a part of him from when he died in the explosion of namek and they created a new Frieza," answered Vegeta. "Oh no and he is headed for the lookout. I have to warn the others," said Goku. "Are you coming with me Vegeta?" asked Goku. "Yes I may as well. I can meet Frieza at the lookout and defeat him there," said Vegeta. Goku then grabbed Vegeta's arm and then teleported to the lookout. 

Frieza had stopped flying and got confused. He sensed a great power moving from one stop to another very quickly. He couldn't believe how fast this person was moving. He noticed the power had stopped moving and he started flying towards where the person had stopped. "I hope this is Goku because then I will finally get my chance to beat him. But it will be a challenge because as usual, he is very strong," said Frieza to himself.

"Guys I got some bad news," said Goku as soon as he reappeared at the lookout. "Frieza is back". Everybody couldn't believe what Goku had just said. "HOW," yelled Krillin and Yamcha at the same time. "Well Vegeta said that another Frieza had been created from a part of him left from when he got caught in the namek explosion," explained Goku. "Well you can beat him again Goku, right?" asked Krillin. "I am afraid it wont be so easy this time Krillin. He is much more powerful. He is stronger than a Super Saiyan," said Goku. Just then Kami came rushing in the training room. "There is no more time to train. Frieza is almost here," said Kami. "But how did you find out this evil was Frieza," asked Goku. "Well, I knew all along. I didn't tell you because I knew it would disturb your training," answered Kami. "Well we can't train anymore so that doesn't matter now. We didn't get any training done anyway. Vegeta didn't hold off Frieza long enough," said Goku. "Well he caught me off guard," said Vegeta. "I would have kicked his head in if I hadn't let my guard down. Next time, Frieza wont be so lucky". "Vegeta don't be a fool. You know you can't do this by yourself. It is going to take all of our power to beat Frieza. We are going to have to work together," explained Goku. Vegeta started to get angry but he knew himself that Frieza didn't defeat him because he let his guard down. He knew he had to work together with the other Z fighters. "Ok. I will work together with all of you but not one of you better get in my way or ELSE," yelled Vegeta. "Now I am going outside to get some air". "Ok Vegeta, but don't go running off anywhere," said Goku. Vegeta walked out of the training room and out in to the main area of the lookout. "Kami and Mr.Popo I think it is a good idea if you two get far away from here. This fight isn't going to be pretty," said Piccolo. "Yes Piccolo I think that is a good idea. Come on Mr.Popo let's get out of here," said Kami. "Yes sir," answered Mr.Popo. "We can use my magic carpet to get away from here. MAGIC CARPET," yelled Mr.Popo and this little ball turned in to a big floating carpet. Kami and Mr.Popo got on and then they flew away from the lookout.

Frieza could now see the lookout and he knew he was close to the great powers he sensed. He saw Kami and Mr.Popo fly past on the magic carpet but he didn't stop because he was concentrated on finding Goku. Frieza finally came to the lookout and he landed in the main area where Vegeta was. "Hello Vegeta," said Frieza. "How did you find the lookout," asked Vegeta. "Well I just sensed your power levels and came here. I am looking for Goku and if you tell me where he is, you wont get hurt," explained Frieza. "Hahaha I don't think so. If you leave Earth now I wont destroy you. You just caught me off guard last time and I'm ready for you this time," said Vegeta. 

"Hey guys, Frieza has arrived," said Goku. "Are you all ready?" asked Piccolo. "Yes we are," answered Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Gohan and Krillin. They all walked outside to find Vegeta speaking to Frieza. Vegeta took one step back from Frieza and he shot a blast at Frieza. Frieza hit it away and yelled "YOU FOOL" and then he shot a laser out of his finger and it hit Vegeta in the chest. "Ahhhhh," screamed Vegeta and he fell to the ground. "No, Vegeta," yelled Goku and he ran up to Vegeta. "Frieza, you monster. How could you do this," said Goku. "Well that is only the beginning. You're next," said Frieza and he pointed to Chiaotzu.

Part 4 – Frieza Vs The Z Fighters

Chiaotzu was scared. Frieza had just pointed to him and said he was the next to die. "You better not touch Chiaotzu, or else" said Tien. "Oh I'm so scared," said Frieza sarcastically. "You better be scared," said Vegeta as he coughed up some blood. "Right here is the strongest saiyan there is. He beat you once and he can do it again". Frieza started laughing. "Yes he did defeat me once. But things are very different this time. I am once again the strongest person in the universe," explained Frieza. "Well, we will see," said Goku and he left Vegeta's side and stood up. "Yes Kakarot. You … can … do … it," said Vegeta as coughed up some more blood and then he died. Goku watched Vegeta as he had said his last words. Goku was angry. "You will pay for all the lives you have taken on Earth. Prepare to face us," yelled Goku and then he concentrated his energy and went Super Saiyan. The lookout started to shake as Goku powered up. Chi-Chi, Roshi, Oolong and Puar came rushing out of a room to see what was happening. "Oh no its Frieza," said Roshi. Frieza had seen Chi-Chi and the others run out of a room and in to the open. "Oh no, there is more of them," said Frieza in his head. "Now is a good chance to take them out while Goku is powering up". Frieza then flew up in the air and everyone watched him to see where he was going. "DIE," yelled Frieza and he shot a blast at Chi-Chi, Roshi, Oolong and Puar. The blast hit them and destroyed them instantly. "Nooo," yelled Goku and he flew up to Frieza and punched him in the stomach. Frieza got knocked back a bit and then he came straight back with a punch and Goku dodged it. Frieza and Goku began exchanging punches until Frieza hit Goku in the chest and sent him flying in to the lookout. "Are you ok dad," yelled Gohan. "Yeah I'm fine son," said Goku as he got up out of the hole he had made when he hit the lookout. "I need all your help," said Goku. "We need to do an all out attack. Everyone needs to help". Everyone agreed to help Goku. "Ready, GO," yelled Goku and the Z fighters flew towards Frieza, ready to attack him. The Z fighters started throwing kicks and punches but Frieza was dodging them. Goku came up behind Frieza and hit him in the back of the head. "Damn you," yelled Frieza as he dropped his guard and all the Z fighters started hitting him with kicks and punches. After Frieza got sick of being kicked and punched around he raised his energy and all the Z fighters where blown away. "That was nothing. The real fight is about to begin," said Frieza as he began raising his energy. "AHHHHHHHHH," yelled Frieza as the Earth started to shake. Frieza's muscles began to bulge and lightning was flashing all around. The Z fighters were all shocked and stood in amazement. Goku was watching Frieza closely and checking his power level. "Oh no, his power level is huge," said Goku. The Earth began to stop shaking and Frieza had finished powering up. "Hahahaha you idiots. Don't you see I am too powerful for all of you to defeat me. Things are going to change around here because I will be the new ruler of the universe," said Frieza. "It is not going to happen," said Goku. "I will die before I see you taking over the universe". "Well of course you're going to die," said Frieza. "You're all going to die". Frieza starting shooting blasts all around the lookout. The lookout was badly damaged and it started falling to pieces. Frieza looked around for Chiaotzu because Frieza said he was the next one to die. He saw Chiaotzu hiding behind Tien because he didn't want to let Frieza see him. "Ah there you are," said Frieza and he flew towards Tien. "Stay away," yelled Tien and he started shooting blasts at Frieza. They all hit Frieza, but had no effect. He continued flying towards Tien and then he swung his left foot and kicked Tien away. Chiaotzu was left standing by himself and he started shaking. "P-please don't do anything to me Frieza," said Chiaotzu. "Hahahaha Oh look, he is scared," laughed Frieza. Goku instantly came rushing towards Frieza. Goku swung a right-handed punch but Frieza grabbed his fist. "No I don't think so Goku," said Frieza and then he punched Goku in the face and sent him flying. "That goes for all of you," said Frieza. The other Z Fighters were too afraid to do anything to Frieza and they stood and watched as he kicked and punched Chiaotzu. "Now to finish you off," said Frieza and he fired a blast at Chiaotzu. "Watch out," said Tien as he ran towards Chiaotzu. The blast had hit and there was a big explosion. There was lots of smoke and when it cleared everyone saw that Chiaotzu was fine and Tien had been blasted to bits. "Oh Tien," said Chiaotzu as he started crying. Goku and the other Z Fighters were in shock as they looked at the remaining pieces of Tien. "Oh lets all cry," said Frieza as he laughed. "Looks like I missed my target". Frieza raised his hand and shot a blast at Chiaotzu. The blast completely disintegrated Chiaotzu and it left the Z Fighters angry. 

After Kami and Mr.Popo had left the lookout they had decided to collect the Dragonballs. "There is the spot," said Mr.Popo as they came flying down to a cliff on the Magic Carpet. "The Dragonball should be in there Kami," said Mr.Popo, "Thank you Mr.Popo," said Kami and he walked inside the cave on the cliff with Mr.Popo. "It is awfully dark in here so we will need light," said Kami. He tapped his stick and the whole cave lit up with light. "There it is Kami," said Mr.Popo as he walked up to the Dragonball at the end of the cave. "Well that is only the first one so lets hurry and get the rest of them," explained Kami. They walked out of the cave and back to the magic carpet and then they flew off to find the next Dragonball.

"Who should be next," said Frieza as he walked past the Z Fighters. Krillin started to shake and hoped he wouldn't be picked. "This isn't a game Frieza. Your talking about people's lives here," said Goku. "Oh this is a game to me. You people are too weak for a fight. How could I possible have fun fighting you all when you cant even fight back," explained Frieza. "Well that's what you think. You haven't seen our maximum abilities yet. You're in for a shock Frieza," said Goku. Krillin ran up to Goku and whispered in his ear. "Are you crazy Goku. We can't do this". "Krillin I think Frieza is at maximum power. He is bluffing about being real strong. I think if I power up to 100% I could beat him," explained Goku. Krillin had a surprised look on his face. "Ah Goku you always have something up your sleave," yelled Krillin and Frieza looked at him. "So I see your making a plan hey," said Frieza. "Well I think because your sneaky you will be the next to die, Krillin". "Oh no," said Krillin and he started running away. "Leave him alone," yelled Goku and he charged at Frieza but it was too late. Frieza shot a blast at Krillin and killed him instantly. "NOOO, KRILLIN," yelled Goku. "That is it. I have had ENOUGH". Frieza looked at Goku and felt his power rising. Goku was powering up to 100%. Everything began to shake and rocks started to rise off the ground. "AH AHHHHHHH," yelled Goku as he clenched his fist and raised his power. His muscles bulged and his hair swayed in the energy he was producing. Goku began shaking and he thought his body couldn't handle 100% but soon he was finished powering up. Everything settled down and Goku was ready to fight. "This is it Frieza. Your going to DIEEE," yelled Goku as he flew towards Frieza and kicked him in the stomach.

Part 5 – The Transformation

Frieza went flying back from the force of Goku's punch. He hit the ground and slid along the lookout ground, leaving a small trench where he had slid. "Haha yeah, go Goku. Your too weak Frieza, Hahahaha," said Yamcha. Frieza got back up and yelled, "Shut up you stupid human," and he shot a blast at Yamcha. Piccolo flew in the way of it and hit it away. "Pick on someone your own size," said Piccolo and he flew towards Frieza ready to punch him. "Stop Piccolo," yelled Goku. "Don't be a fool". Piccolo stopped and turned to Goku. "Sorry Goku. I don't know what I was thinking," he said. "Well are you all done fooling around," said Frieza. "Hang on a sec," said Goku. "Why should I wait for you," said Frieza. "Well I am going to tell Piccolo, Gohan and Yamcha to get far away from here so we can fight by ourselves Frieza," explained Goku. Gohan ran up to Goku and said, "I am not leaving you dad". "Son, you have to go. I can take on Frieza by myself and Piccolo can't stay here because if he dies, then Kami is gone too," said Goku. "Yes, he is right. We must go at once," said Piccolo. "I wont complain with that," said Yamcha. Piccolo, Gohan and Yamcha all started to fly away from the lookout and Gohan looked back at his dad and wondered if he would be ok by himself. Frieza looked at them as they flew off. "Where do you think you're going," said Frieza and he flew up in to the air. He started shooting blasts towards Piccolo, Gohan and Yamcha. They started dodging the blasts but Yamcha was too slow and he got hit. The blast took half of his arm off and he was screaming in pain. "I got you, big mouth," said Frieza as he shot another blast at Yamcha. The blast went flying towards Yamcha and hit him. There was a big explosion and lots of smoke. Piccolo, Gohan and Goku were staring at the smoke, hoping that Yamcha would be ok. The smoke cleared and Yamcha was nowhere to be seen. This made Goku even angrier and he yelled out to Piccolo and Gohan, "get going NOW". Piccolo and Gohan immediately started flying off again and Frieza wasn't happy about this. He got ready to start shooting blasts again and just before he could shoot one Goku had kicked him in the side of the head. Frieza was knocked back a bit but he came straight back with some punches. Goku at 100% power was easily able to dodge the punches and he threw a punch back at Frieza, hitting him stomach. Frieza's eyes bulged out of his head as he felt the impact of Goku's punch. "How dare you," said Frieza.

Kami and Mr.Popo had just found their 4th Dragonball and they were already getting back on the Magic Carpet to go and get the 5th one. "You know we cant wish back any of the Z fighters that are killed," said Mr.Popo. "Yes I know. They have already been wished back once before. We have to get the Namek Dragonballs," said Kami. "With Goku's instant transmission technique, he will be able to go to Namek quickly and get the Dragonballs there". "Lets just hope he doesn't get killed by Frieza," said Mr.Popo.

Frieza continued to throw kicks and punches at Goku but he couldn't hit him. Goku was too quick at 100% power. "Give it up Frieza. Your days of ruling the Universe were long lost back on Namek when I defeated you. You know that you are no match for me," said Goku. "You saiyans seem to have no limit to your abilities. Whenever somebody gets the upper hand on a saiyan they always have to come back with something even better. Well I am going to end this right here. You have not seen 100% of my abilities yet. Hahahaha," laughed Frieza. "Yes that's right. Keep on bluffing Frieza. It is not going to work," said Goku. Frieza then charged at Goku and shot some blasts at him and then he quickly went around to Goku's back and tried to punch him. Goku jumped the blast and it hit Frieza right in the face. Bits of debris from the lookout flew up in to the air and the blast had left a huge hole in the lookout. Goku flew up in to the air and charged a blast. "Kaaaaaa Meeeeee Haaaaaaaa Meeeee HAAAAA," yelled Goku and he shot the blast at Frieza. "Oh no," yelled Frieza and the blast hit him. There was a big explosion and the whole lookout was destroyed in the blast. Goku saw Frieza falling down from the lookout and he followed him. Frieza kept falling until he hit the ground. Goku landed on the ground next to where Frieza had hit. Goku waited for Frieza to get back up, but he didn't. He looked in to the hole where Frieza had hit and he saw Frieza standing up and laughing. "Hahaha. That was a good hit Goku and that is the only hit your going to get on me from now on," said Frieza. "Don't make me laugh Frieza. You know I am way faster than you will ever be," said Goku. "Oh but you don't know my secret. When I was remade, I gained the ability to transform one more time. This will be my final ultimate form," yelled Frieza and he clenched his fists and started to glow. Goku looked at him in shock and couldn't believe what was happening. The Earth started to shake once again and the sky went dark. Frieza was glowing a red colour and huge bolts of red electricity were flying around Frieza. Goku took a few steps back as Frieza increased his power. "AHHHHHHH," screamed Frieza as his muscles bulged out and spikes grew out of his spine. The purple parts on Frieza's body turned to red and his tail dropped off. Frieza's leg muscles also began to bulge and his eyes turned red. The sky went light again and the Earth stopped shaking. The red electricity field remained around Frieza and he looked up at the shocked Goku. "Well, how do you like this," said Frieza as he breathed heavily. "No, this c-can't be happening," said Goku. "Well yes it is happening," said Frieza as he flew towards Goku and punched him in the head. Goku went flying back in to some nearby mountains. They crumbled on Goku's impact and Frieza shot some red blasts at the pile of crumbled mountains. There was a huge explosion and Frieza began laughing. "Oh it can't have been this easy," said Frieza. "No, I am still here," said Goku as he landed out of the air behind Frieza. "Quite impressive," said Frieza as he clapped. "But now you're going to die". Frieza flew towards Goku and punched him in the stomach. Goku bent over from the impact and started coughing. Frieza took a couple of steps back and pointed his finger at Goku. He shot a laser and it went straight through Goku's right arm. Goku screamed in pain and he fell to the ground. "Oh how I have been waiting for this day for so long," said Frieza. "I am finally going to get my chance to kill you". "No you wont," said Piccolo. He and Gohan flew down and landed next to Goku. "Hey dad are you ok? Me and Piccolo started heading back when the sky went dark and Frieza was raising his power," explained Gohan. "I see he has transformed again. Damn," said Piccolo. "Yes I know and ill be fine thanks Gohan," said Goku. He stood back up and looked at Frieza. "Hahaha. Don't tell me you are going to try and stop me," said Frieza to Piccolo and Gohan. "Goku cant even stop me so do you think you will be able to". "No I know I can't stop you, but I can distract you," said Piccolo. Frieza laughed and he started walking towards Piccolo. "Goku, you and Gohan teleport out of here. I will hold Frieza back until you get out of here," said Piccolo. "Ok Piccolo," said Goku and he grabbed Gohan's arm. "No Piccolo. Don't do it," yelled Gohan as he teleported away with Goku. Frieza tried to grab Goku but he was too late. "Don't bother trying to find them because you have me to worry about," said Piccolo and he began charging up his power. "Don't make me laugh you weak fool," said Frieza. He walked up to Piccolo and Piccolo tried to punch him. Frieza easily dodged the punch and then came back with his own punch. It hit Piccolo in the stomach and it went right through. Piccolo fell to ground dead.

Goku and Gohan had teleported to where Kami and Mr.Popo were. Kami was just showing Goku and Gohan the Dragonballs they had collected when he disappeared. "Oh noooo," said Mr.Popo. "Poor Piccolo. He has been killed," said Goku and Gohan began crying.

Part 6 – Trunks Returns

Goku watched as the Dragonballs also disappeared. "Damn. With Piccolo and Kami gone, the Dragonballs are gone too," said Goku. "Yes that is correct but they would have been no use anyway. We can't wish somebody back more than once with them," explained Mr.Popo. "Yeah I know," replied Goku. "How about the Namek Dragonballs," asked Gohan. "Yes we are going to need them. Goku could you teleport to Namek from here," said Mr.Popo. "Well I don't know. I can try," replied Goku. Goku then started searching for a power level he could sense on Namek. Gohan and Mr.Popo watched Goku and hoped he could do it. "Yes I can do it," said Goku. "I can sense power levels on Namek. I will go there straight away and quickly collect the Dragonballs," explained Goku. "Be careful Dad," said Gohan. Goku then smiled and then he disappeared.

Frieza checked Piccolo's body to make sure he was dead. "Hahaha, what a weakling," yelled Frieza. "I wonder where Goku is now. Let me see," said Frieza to himself. "WHAT. I can't sense his power level anywhere on this planet. Where could he have possible gone". Frieza flew up in the air and started heading for the powers he could sense. He knew it was Gohan and Mr.Popo. As Frieza was flying it came to his attention where Goku had gone. "I know now. He has gone to get the Namek Dragonballs," said Frieza to himself. "Ahh I guess I am going to have to fly to Namek in my spaceship now". Frieza stopped in mid air and he started heading towards his ship. 

"There is nothing left for us to do on Earth," said Mr.Popo. "Yeah I know," replied Gohan. "But do you know of any safe place we could go to for the moment. Just until Dad gets back," asked Gohan. "No I don't, but we don't have to hide if Frieza isn't coming for us. I suggest you check if he is," said Mr.Popo. Gohan searched for Frieza's power and when he found it he said "Good news Mr.Popo. He isn't coming for us so we are safe for now". "Oh Good. That's a relief," said Mr.Popo as he smiled at Gohan.

Frieza had already reached his spaceship. With his new Transformation he is the faster than anybody has ever been. "Now to see if this thing still works," said Frieza. He got inside his spaceship and powered it up. He was just about to set the course for the spaceship when he sensed a blast flying towards him. He jumped out the spaceship and watched as it was destroyed. "NOOO. WHO DONE THAT," yelled Frieza. He looked around for the person responsible but he couldn't see anybody. He then tried to sense a power close by but before he could sense anything, he got punched him the back of the head. He got knocked forward a bit and then he turned around. "Oh no, it's Trunks," said Frieza. "Yes I am back and I am going to kill you for good," said Trunks. He pulled out his sword and swung it at Frieza. Frieza dodged it and said, "Hahahaha you are too slow. Now DIE". He started throwing punches at Trunks and he hit him every time. "Your pretty quick, but not as quick as me," said Trunks as turned in to a Super Saiyan. Frieza wasn't surprised at all. He just laughed at Trunks. "Don't you know Super Saiyan's are no match for me now. I am in my Ultimate Form and nothing can stop me," said Frieza. Trunks got angry and starting swinging his sword at Frieza. Frieza dodged every swipe with ease and then he kicked Trunks's sword away from his hands. Frieza flew towards the sword and he picked it up. "I don't think you will be needing this," said Frieza as he snapped the sword in to two pieces. Trunks got a shock from this and couldn't believe his sword had been broken. "If Frieza can dodge my attacks and break my sword so easily, how am I going to beat him," said Trunks in his head. "It seems you are too strong for me Frieza. I am going to leave you alone now". Trunks starting flying away but Frieza flew in front of him. "Nobody leaves a battle with me. The only way you could possible leave was if you were killed. Hahahaha," laughed Frieza. Trunks got angry and he tried to grab Frieza. He missed and Frieza grabbed his hands. He swung Trunks around in a circle and then he let go. Trunks went flying in to the ground and he left a huge crater as he hit. Trunks was ok and he got back up. He was just about to fly out of the crater when Frieza came flying down and kicked trunks in the head. The force of the kick knocked Trunks over and made the crater bigger. Frieza landed on the outside of the crater and started laughing. "Hahahaha, I am so powerful. Nothing can stop me," said Frieza. Trunks got up on his knees and he was in a lot of pain. "No, this cant be happening. Frieza must be stopped. I will stop him. I WILL KILL HIM," yelled Trunks angrily. He stood up and clenched his fists. Trunks started shaking and so did the planet. A huge energy field formed around Trunks with huge bolts of electricity in it. His hair got thicker and his muscles bulged out.

On namek Goku had stopped collecting the Dragonballs to concentrate on the power he could feel. "Whoa, that power is enormous. I don't think it is Frieza's and I sure hope this person is on our side," said Goku.

Mr.Popo and Gohan could also sense the huge power. "Who do you think it is," asked Gohan. "I don't know but I don't think it is Frieza," answered Mr.Popo. "Lets go check it out," said Gohan and he flew in the direction of Trunks and Frieza. Mr.Popo followed on his Magic Carpet.

Trunks had finished powering up. Frieza checked out the new Trunks but he didn't feel threatened. "Oh how scary you are," said Frieza. "Obviously you don't realise Frieza. I have gone to the next level of Super Saiyan," explained Trunks. "Hahaha whatever. You can go to any level and I will still beat you. Don't you realise, I am the strongest person in the Universe," said Frieza. "We'll see," said Trunks as charged towards Frieza. He threw a punch and Frieza tried to dodge it but he was too slow. Frieza had been hit in the stomach and the force pushed him back. He stopped himself going back any further then he came back at Trunks with a load of kicks and punches. Trunks dodged them all and started unloading his own kicks and punches. Frieza managed to dodge most of them and the ones he didn't dodge were mainly the ones going for the head. Frieza was in pain but he wasn't going to give up so easy. He gathered up any remaining energy he had and unleashed a massive attack on Trunks. Frieza seemed to be faster and Trunks had trouble dodging him. He managed to dodge a lot of Frieza's kicks and punches until Frieza hit him with a huge punch. It sent Trunks flying in to the ground and the impact shook the whole planet. Trunks got back up and he had cuts on his face that were bleeding. "Nice hit Frieza but get ready for this," said Trunks as he charged up an energy blast. "Kaaa Meee Haa Meee HAAA," yelled Trunks as he shot the blast. Frieza held his hands out ready to block the blast and just before it hit Frieza he realised he wasn't going to stop it. Frieza tried to get out the way but it was too late. It hit Frieza and there was a massive explosion. A massive smoke cloud came off the blast and when the smoked cleared Frieza was still alive. He only had a few cuts on his stomach, face and arms that were bleeding. 

Back on Namek Goku had finished getting the Dragonballs and he was ready to come back to Earth. He found the easiest power to get a lock on to and he teleported back to Earth.

Part 7 – The End Of Everything

Goku reappeared next to Trunks. "Hey Trunks you're back," said Goku immediately. "Yeah I came back because I wanted to find out what that power we sensed coming to Earth was," explained Trunks. "Yeah it turns out it was Frieza again but you seem to have this under control," said Goku. "Maybe," replied Trunks. Frieza was looking at the Dragonballs Goku had brought back with him. "Yes, I have an idea. I will wish for immortality," said Frieza in his head. Frieza then charged towards the Dragonballs but Trunks flew in front of them. "I don't think so Frieza," said Trunks. "Get out of the way you idiot. I am going to get the Dragonballs even if it means killing you and Goku," explained Frieza. Goku charged up to his maximum power and flew over to Trunks. "I would like to see you try and get through both of us," said Goku.

Gohan and Mr.Popo were almost at the place where Goku, Trunks and Frieza were. "I can sense Dad is back on Earth Mr.Popo," said Gohan. "Yes I can too. That must mean he has all of the Dragonballs, which is great. "Look Mr.Popo there they are," yelled Gohan and he flew down with Mr.Popo to Goku and Trunks. "He son," said Goku. "Hey dad. So it was you Trunks who has the enormous power," said Gohan. "Hehe yeah it's me," said Trunks. "Oh enough stuffing around," said Frieza as he charged towards the weakest person there, which was Mr.Popo. Before anybody could do anything about it, Frieza had kicked a hole through Mr.Popo's stomach. Mr.Popo fell to the ground dead. This made Trunks, Gohan and Goku all angry and Gohan powered up then they all charged towards Frieza. They starting throwing kicks and punches at him and Frieza couldn't dodge all of them at once. He was hit every time and he fell to the ground in pain. They all flew to the ground near where Frieza had fallen and they started kicking him around. "Ahh STOP IT, I GIVE UP," yelled Frieza as he got a kick to the head. Goku, Gohan and Trunks stopped kicking Frieza. "Stand up," said Goku to Frieza. He stood up but he couldn't stand up straight because of the pain he was in. "You have killed too many people and now its your turn. PREPARE TO DIE," yelled Goku as he shot a blast at Frieza. It hit Frieza's Left arm and completely destroyed it. Trunks shot a blast also and it hit Frieza's right arm and destroyed it. Frieza was now screaming and bleeding badly. "It's my turn," said Gohan. "Masenko HAAAA," yelled Gohan as he shot the blast at Frieza's legs. All Frieza had left was his body and head and he was almost dead. "Let me finish him off," said Goku to Trunks and Gohan. They agreed and Goku walked up to the almost dead Frieza. "This is the end for you," said Goku as he pointed his hand at Frieza. "Damn you Saiyans," said Frieza as Goku shot a blast at Frieza, which destroyed the rest of him. "Yes, it is finally over," said Gohan. "Now to get Earth back to normal," said Goku. 

They then called up the Namek dragon and Mr.Popo made the wishes because he knew the Namek language from Kami teaching him. The first wish was to bring back Kami and when the wish was made, Piccolo and the Earth Dragonballs also returned. The second wish was to restore the planet to the way it was before Frieza came. The third wish was Goku's and it was to bring back Chi-Chi. The Dragon then disappeared and they had to wait a few months until they could make another 3 wishes. While they were waiting they made a wish with the Earth Dragonballs and that was to bring back everyone who was killed by Frieza who had only died once. The people who had died 2 times had to be wished back with the Namek Dragonballs. 

It took 3 years until everyone was back and everything was back to normal. There was a party at Master Roshi's house and everybody was there. They were all watching the news on the TV and then something came up that everybody had forgot about. The news reporter said "There is a major disaster in a City which is 2 people who claim to be Androids, going around destroying the city". "Oh no the Androids," said Krillin. "Frieza coming back had made us forgot," said Master Roshi. "We all better get going then," said Goku. They all headed off to the city where the Androids were and they got there quickly. They found the Androids and they landed near them. "Hello Androids," said Yamcha. "Go away fools," said one of the Androids. "What do you think 20, should we destroy them all," said the other Android. "Yes we should 19," replied Android 20. They charged towards the Z Fighters but the Androids were too weak. The Z Fighters had fun tearing them apart. They were just about to leave the city when 3 more unfamiliar people flew down near the Z Fighters. "I see you killed them weak Androids," said the guy with short black hair. "Well you wont kill us Androids," said the girl with short blonde hair. "Whaaat. More Androids. Oh No," said Krillin. "That's right. We are numbers 16, 17 and 18," said 17. The biggest one hadn't stopped staring at Goku since he got there. "I am programmed to kill you Goku and I will do so now," said 16. He charged towards Goku and threw a punch. Goku dodged it and kicked the Androids head off. "Haha you are all too weak," said Goku. "No, only he was," said 17 as he charged towards Goku but before he reached him some green creature grabbed him. "Got you," said the green creature as he sucked up Android 17 through his tail. He went through a Transformation and his power was huge. "Oh how rude of me. I am Cell, another creation of Dr.Gero and I am programmed to absorb Android 17 and 18 to reach my perfect form", explained Cell. Android 18 was shocked at this and she charged towards Cell. He dodged her attack and then grabbed her with his tail and sucked her up through it. He went through another Transformation and was now in his perfect form. "Hahahaha nothing can stop me now," said Cell. "This is really weird," said Tien. "Yeah I agree," said Yamcha. "Well what are we all standing around for? Lets kill Cell," said Trunks and he charged towards Cell. The Z Fighters followed him and they all started kicking and punching Cell. Trunks in his Super Saiyan 2 stage was too fast for Cell and he was giving Cell a huge beating. Cell managed to get away and he flew up in the air. He started to charge an energy blast but before he could finish it, he was sliced in half by something behind him. The Z Fighters were shocked at this and they watched as Cell's 2 pieces fell to the ground. The person behind Cell who had sliced him charged up an energy blast and shot it towards Cell who had fallen to the ground. The blast completely destroyed Cell and the person looked up at the Z Fighters. He flew towards them and when he got beside them he said, "Cell wasn't Dr.Gero's ultimate creation. I am," said the person. "I come from about 500 years in to the future and I am Android Z. I come from a time where there was a huge war between hundreds of Androids and Hundreds of Saiyans. I destroyed all Androids and Saiyans and I got bored so I decided to go back in time with my time machine built inside of me and see what things were like. Looks like I can have some fun here," explained Android Z. "This is bad," said Goku. "Yeah things have just got too weird," said Piccolo. "Haha yeah. Well I'm sorry you all wont get to see your future," said Android Z as he flew up in the air and out in to space. He charged up a massive blast and shot it in the middle of the Universe. It exploded and destroyed everything

THE END 


End file.
